The Unknown One's
by Delta Lu
Summary: This a Fan Fiction that involves four unknown countries. This is their first time away from their countries and each is very unique.


(I do not care what anyone thinks of my Hetalia Fan Fiction reason this was a very random creation when I made it I did my best in spelling and such. Hopefully you do not really just be super rude about it. Also the Four strange countries would be Mine and my friends odd countries X3 )

Kilm sat at the world conference with the rest of the countries America was talking about something Random such as robots to be a world defender...again. The one known as Italy was talking about pasta to the one called Germany, how the poor man could stand it I Shall never know. I looked to my right to the Fellow known as Russia who seemed to have a smile on his face since I was between him and the Woman to my left called Belarus she had hit me with a hammer upside my head earlier for taking the seat beside Russia I had no idea why but I really did not care since I was more or less thinking about taking the miniature flag and throwing it at Americas throat to silence him. I was about to reach for it when The one called England jumped from his seat as the blonde haired fellow France seemed to grab for him...he had tried that with me earlier he knew now to not try since I pulled out a pair of Hedge trimmers and threatened to use them in a way he would never forget it. So I instead grabbed my name plate telling everyone my country's name and tossed it at France's head knocking him backwards away from England I was not very keen on England since he believed in Magic but if he screamed again I was going to Invade his country and declare it New Terrim. But soon after France was knocked backwards all eyes were upon me. I detest being the center of attention

"Would you look the fuck away...NOW" A simple yell and they go back to what they are doing which was annoying since Belarus had gone back to trying to push my seat out of the way...she has no idea that I nailed the sucker to the floor.

After a few more minutes of America's stupid idea I swiveled my seat around so I could stand up ripped it from the floor and tossed it yelling "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT!"

It took only a moment before it hit the wall behind him since he ducked the chair remained in the wall "Oh Declaring war on me Kilm are you sure you wanna fight my awesomeness" at that point I simply nodded.

"You have no idea what your getting yourself in to." he threatened.

I simply smiled which creeped everyone in the room out but the reason I smiled was for the orbital space station was over head and ready to fire. Problem was Darkonia got up "Can we please calm down it really is bad to be fighting amongst each other" Sage said...he really was too nice of a guy.

"Fine whatever Sage." I muttered walking over to America and prying my chair from the wall. As I placed my chair down and sat down on it, My mind wandered off to the land of Hush...I would prefer to be there over this place for the simple reason of the people. They were kind and nice during the day but showed their True Selves at night. Most would say their beasts but after having made about ten of thousands of beast back on my Continent I would say their pretty much tame...aside from their leader. Big,Powerful Not to mention damn beautiful covered in blood with the moon light shining down on her or him...or a Fire burning behind her or him either way only thing I had even relatively looked at with a small thought of love since I was eight hundred years old.

I let out a sigh and turned my chair around as I got up I turned back around and stomped down hard enough so that the nails would go back in to place. I then left a mine in my seat so if the Belarus chick tried taking it I would know. I left the room and began walking down the hall wondering if I should take a trip back to Hush last I visited was two years ago and I kind of missed the interesting people and their leader. I stopped and looked to my right hearing some crying...it was that fellow who looked like America his name started with a C I think and was crying about every not noticing him.

I would have sat down to talk to him had I not heard the noise from the Conference room. I turned on my heel and ran back happily pulling a gun and then broadsword from my coat I kicked open the door and found France naked Why he was naked I did not know many of the other countries were freaking out and I let out a very Irritated growl put both weapons away and pulled out the Hedge Trimmers...this was the first and last time I ever got to see someone jump out a window doing a nose dive to the ground naked and the fall being quite a few stories high. I walked to the edge of the window to see France getting up and taking off running. It had been awhile since but I finally got to smile again as I pulled out the paintball gun and fired away.

(I decided to edit and Rename my Character and his country to make this just a tad bit more serious. Also my little sis edited nearly all of this i just changed his name)


End file.
